Esclava de tus pecados
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Ultimo capitulo. Gracias a todos por leerlo. Besos!
1. Chapter 1

**Esclava de tus pecados.**

**Aclaración:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la trama y todo eso si, es mía…pero aclaro que los personajes no!!**

**Así que los invito a que lean este capitulo y después me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo uno**

-Una novicia tan hermosa como usted no debería andar sola por estos corredores…y pensándolo bien tampoco debería estar entregada a servicio de Dios… Creo que el que usted este confinada a estas paredes es un sacrilegio…¿no lo cree?

-¡Usted en un irrespetuoso Milord…sépalo!

-Y usted es hermosa…y sigo sosteniendo que es una pena que este confinada a estas paredes…

Ella trato de zafarse del agarre de el, pero le fue imposible, la mano de el le sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca, y a pesar de todo no la lastimaba:

-Usted no sabe lo que es el respeto en la casa del Señor, Milord?

El le sonrió:

-Debería de saber hermana que yo acá soy el señor…que nosotros somos los dioses que ustedes alaban y por los que rezan cada día…No debería olvidarlo- su voz se había tornado un susurro suave y al vez amenazante, pero a la vez tenía impregnado un matiz de sensualidad que le llego hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Estremecida le rogó:

-Suélteme, por favor…

El le sonrió y en vez de acceder a su petición la arrastro hacia uno de los confesionarios:

-No…no la soltare porque usted realmente no lo desea, y no va a mentirme yo se que lo que desea es otra cosa… y para que usted vea mi benevolencia yo se lo daré sin nada a cambio.

Ella tembló, tembló por el simple hecho de que aquellas palabras estaban manifestando sus más grandes temores, sus preocupaciones, ella temía por lo que el podía hacerle, pero su temor se debía al placer que el le podría causar:

-¡¡Por favor no se olvide en donde estamos Señor…se lo imploro!!

El abrió la puerta de unos de los confesionarios y entro el arrastrándola a ella consigo.

En el pequeño lugar, el deslizo so mano por la cintura de ella estrechándola fuertemente contra el:

-Dime que no lo soñaste la primera vez que nos vimos… dime que esta misma imagen no se te cruzo una y otra vez por la mente al cerrar los ojos para dormir, dímelo!

Ella tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería verlo, no quería caer el la tentación de dar rienda suelta a su deseo mas ferviente, ella debía respetar sus votos, pero el. El la tentaba mucho, el era su manzana, su serpiente.

-Por favor, suélteme- su voz no podía dejar de mostrar el llanto que ya no se preocupaba por esconder.

El la miro, vio sus parpados fuertemente apretados, su pequeña y delicada nariz y su boca, la cual limpia de cualquier artificio lo llamaba desesperadamente. Porque el lo sabia, el la había visto en cada misa, y con cada plegaria que ella murmuraba con aquellos labios, lo llamaba, lo llamaba a que los reclame como propios, que importaba el pecado, que importaba los cánones sociales y religiosos. Ambos se deseaban, se soñaban y necesitaban satisfacerse.

-Lo lamento, pero la deseo demasiado… y usted me desea de la misma manera que yo.- Y sin dudarlo la besó, no titubeo ni lo dudo, la atrajo hacia el y capturo su boca con tal intensidad que parecía que su vida dependía de ello.

Ella quedo pasmada. Y solo su instinto prevaleció.

El la besaba con maestría y experiencia, el sabia lo que hacia a diferencia de ella que nunca antes había besado, pero el era consciente que tenia ese privilegio, y eso no solo lo excitaba aun mas sino que lo gratificaba, el seria su único hombre, y pobre de aquel infeliz que osara a poner sus ojos en ella porque sufriría por ello.

El beso se volvió mas pasional y el comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como su excitación crecía en su interior.

-¡Me esta volviendo loco sépalo!- le dijo en una pausa que hizo para poder tomar un poco de aire-…Pero la deseo tanto… tanto que…-siguió besándola, una parte de el temía asustarle, ella estaba tensa no solo por los nervios sino también, porque estaba excitada, pero ni siquiera era consiente de ese estado.

Ella no pudo evitar gemir mientras en la besaba, sentía como le faltaba el aire pero al mismo tiempo no quería arriesgarse a perder aquellos labios que la hacían sentir tan viva. Dios perdonara su pecado, pero el la estaba llevando nuevamente a la vida. Sin saber bien, su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo estrecho aun más a ella. A el esa acción le encanto, y en un impulso la alzo del suelo para poder abrazarla mejor.

Ella sonrió en la mitad del beso y el le correspondió la sonrisa:

-Acépteme… dentro de ti, por favor permítame entrar…

Y ella sin saber el significado exacto de esas palabras acepto. Y él alcanzo el cielo con las manos. Sin contenerse, la apretó contra uno de los laterales del confesionario y la obligo a que cruzara sus piernas en sus caderas:

-Rodéeme con sus piernas, por favor, amor…hazlo!

Ella lo hizo, tal vez ignorante de lo que se avecinaba, tal vez cegada por la pasión del momento, pero coopero ante sus pedidos:

-Ahora, déme un instante…Dios!

Ella le imploro:

-Por favor… me muero… yo ...yo...

-Me pasa lo mismo mi amor, tranquila yo la ayudare…solo…solo déme…-como pudo llevo una de sus manos a su pantalón para poder desatárselo-…maldición!!!

-No maldiga!

El le sonrió y la beso:

-Perdón…prometo no hacerlo mas…pero se ha complicado un poco la cuestión...pero ahora…ahora si ángel mío… -levantándola mas y apartando toda la ropa que le estorbaba, la beso profundamente a la par que entraba en ella. Ella ante esa acción gimoteo sin romper el beso y se estrecho aun mas a el.

-Shh… se que le duele, pero ya pasará. Solo un instante mas y…- Y la coherencia dejo de estar presente en la mente de ambos, el empezó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella, y ella enceguecida le correspondió a sus pedidos. Sus instintos la guiaron en tal empresa. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, el tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para no desplomarse en el suelo con ella.

Ella estaba consternada, ahora con las nubes de pasión dispersándose en su juicio cayo a la realidad de lo que había hecho:

-Oh! Por dios!! Esto…esto es pecado!

El la miro anonadado y en sus ojos apareció un destello de rabia:

-Hemos hecho el amor…Y ha respondido tan bien a mi llamado…nunca nadie lo había hecho como usted… Ahora me pertenece para siempre!

-Yo soy una novicia…solo le pertenezco a Dios.

-No mi amor…Ahora es mía.

Y para que no volviera a replicar el la besó otra vez, sin embargo, algo rompió su idílico momento:

-Padre, anda por aquí?

-Maldición!!!

Ella se desesperó, una feligrés estaba buscando al padre y si pedía confesarse ella estaría perdida. Bueno ya lo estaba pero tampoco quería que el pagara las consecuencias de los actos de ambos.

-Tranquila, primero salga usted y luego iré yo… diré que me confundí, que estaba confundido.

Ella asintió y como pudo en aquel espacio reducido se acomodo sus hábitos, trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no podía conseguirlo.

El la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Si yo me llego a enterar que intento lastimarse a modo de penitencia la castigare aun peor. Esta claro?

Ella trato de reprimir un sollozo:

-Por qué me mortifica tanto?…ya lo consiguió me ha arruinado mi vida…Que mas pretende?

-Que pretendo!?- tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de rabia e impotencia – Pretendo hacerle entender que me pertenece, que es mía! Porque ahora es mía… Y tarde o temprano volverá a serlo.

Ella sintió una rabia grande que le carcomía las entrañas que le brotaba de lo mas bajo de su vientre y que si no lo libera explotaría y ella junto a ese sentimiento, y lo libero. Sin titubear, y tal vez inconscientemente le dio una bofetada.

-No vuelva a decir que soy de su propiedad, porque no lo soy.- Y se marchó.

El se quedo estático. No sabia como reaccionar, solo la vio irse y atino a sonreír.

-Es mía…hermana.-

Y al terminar de arreglar sus ropas, se marcho de la Iglesia, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, muchos besos!**

**Así que bueno. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios**

**Noelia Márquez.**

**13/09/07**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Esclava de tus pecados.**

**Aclaración****Los personajes no son míos**.

**Capitulo dos**

La misa se desarrollaba con paz y tranquilidad, el corro de niños armonizaba angelicalmente el ambiente provocando un estado de paz sumamente confortable. Sin embargo, algo la perturbaba, ella se hallaba tras las columnas a un costado de la Iglesia y a pesar de todo, sabia que él la estaba mirando, como, no lo sabía, pero tenía la mortificante certeza.

El brillo dorado de sus ojos la petrificaba, él sabia que ella lo sabía. El sabía que mirándola tan fijamente ella recordaría aquel incidente en el confesionario.

Y ella reflexionaba, para si misma:

"'_Incidente' Que ingenua de mi pensar que aquello fue un incidente… El sabía lo que estaba por hacer y no me detuvo… Dios que locura pensar que el podría haberse apiadado de mi alma… Que ingenua he sido! Y he pecado…"_

Una lágrima broto de sus ojos y aquélla mirada ámbar la fulmino.

El la observaba desde su lugar, aquel lugar privilegiado que poseía por ser el heredero del Duque. Y el sería duque pero primero debía contraer matrimonio.

"_Bendita diosa… llorando de deseo por mi… o de arrepentimiento. Conociéndola mi bella hermana…se que es de arrepentimiento. Pero yo te prometo que serás feliz en mi lecho, entre mis brazos"_

Sonrió de forma tan divina y sensual, que no solo se llevó el suspiro de las damas aledañas sino una severa mirada por parte del padre.

Ella pudo ver esa sonrisa y se estremeció, su cuerpo tembló y él lo supo. Ella al saberse descubierta cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente un beso, una caricia, y aquel tortuoso y a la vez placentero de los dolores la embargaron de los pies a la cabeza, pero haciendo hincapié en el vientre donde aquel calor agobiante se transformo en un odioso temblor. Parecía que su cuerpo latía, lo sentía tenso y su garganta se había secado. Inconscientemente abrió un poco la boca, tal vez para ver si podía recuperar el aliento perdido.

"_Me ignora, ella osa a ignorarme, pero la __haré caer en la tentación nuevamente. Y si es necesario una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se rinda y su alma pida por más, que su mente me idolatre y su corazón me ame. A eso me dedicare y por ultimo a ver a mi semilla en su vientre. Ella me dará mi titulo…Ella es la llave de mi éxito"_

Su sonrisa maquiavélica podría haber aterrado al mas noble de los mortales pero nunca al Padre de la comunidad. Si, Shishio Makoto estaba enterado de todo, como bueno las miradas entre ambos jóvenes lo habían llevado a suponer que existía una prohibida atracción, muy común por cierto. Pero las últimas dos semanas la situación había empeorado notablemente. El todavía recordaba cuando ellos se habían visto por primera vez:

Era una tarde lluviosa y había llegado al pueblo una nueva jovencita, nadie sabia mucho de su vida, solo que había quedado huérfana hacia poco debido a un incendio que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres, y por eso la habían enviado ahí, con el fin de que cultivara su alma y pudiera llevar una existencia decente. Shishio todavía recordaba que Kenshin estaba allí para confesarse, el muy descarado había vuelto hacer de las suyas en el pueblo, y por poco no fue descubierto, y para su mayor descaro iba a ir a confesarse. Y ambos se encontraron ahí, en la entrada ella entraba tiritando de frío portando solamente una bolsa con escasas y andrajosas prendas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y lo demás, lo demás solo es historia.

El padre observaba toda la escena: la mirada libidinosa del 'Duquecito', la perturbación de la hermana, y la reacción de ella al verlo sonreír. Shishio sintió que le faltaba el aire:

"_Dios mío….ellos han consumado… ellos han…"_

Y en vez de guardárselo para si mismo, ante los nervios y el desconcierto de la situación, exclamó:

-Pecado!

Ella palideció. El solo sonrió.

Todos en le recinto se quedaron quietos, nadie entendía, a lo que el Padre tuvo que improvisar:

- El Pecado se paga con el matrimonio… Y para todos aquellos jóvenes entusiastas que suelen comprometer a damas ingenuas y castas os diré: 'Que quien ose a desobedecer mis palabra será traído de las orejas ante este altar para comprometerse con la dama en Santo matrimonio'.

Kenshin vio la oportunidad y se levanto:

-Padre…perdone mi rebeldía pero en toda regla hay una excepción, cual es en esta ….Padre?

Shishio sonrió:

-Podría tratarse del mismo diablo…que os aseguro que se casara con aquella dama a quien ofenda…sin importar quien sea ella. Todas las jóvenes damas están incluidas: desde las nobles jovencitas hasta las novicias de mi convento.

A Kenshin estas palabras le resultaron extrañas, realmente extrañas y de pronto su padre a su lado le murmuró:

-Este viejo zorro esconde algo…quien habrá sido el tonto de deshonrar a una virgen…

Kenshin no acoto nada.

Kaoru estaba pasmada.

Aquella misa fue memorable para todos los feligreses que asistieron. Las palabras pronunciadas con tanto significado y énfasis provocaron que mas de uno se preguntara a quien iba dirigido ese mensaje.

Kenshin aguardo al padre, en su habitación:

-Me va a tener que casar entonces con una de sus monjas, padre.

Shishio ni había terminado recruzar la puerta cuando escucho lo que tanto temía, aunque lo sabia no quería comprobarlo.

-Mocoso!

Kenshin soltó la carcajada, sus ojos dorados brillaban con una extraña felicidad:

-Seguramente resultado de una de tus tantas apuestas no?...Joven Himura.

-Pues se equivoca padre... caí en la tentación… ella es mi mayor anhelo, al principio pensé que seria hasta que, me saciara. Pero no, la deseo tanto… en las noches en mi cama y durante el día a mi lado…Creo que la amo. Raro, no?

Shishio suspiro:

-Kaoru es una joya, es buena… decente, trabajadora y ha sufrido muchísimo en esta vida. No se si se merece…

-Ella me ama también….lo se. No solo por lo que hicimos…sino por su mirada, su sonrisa y…Dios solo se que la amo y se que ella me ama…y sino me amara la haría amarme aun con mas intensidad que la mia propia-

Shishio sonrió:

-Pues hablare con ella y los casare…No voy a permitir que la vuelas arrastrar de esta Iglesia para mancharla.

Kenshin se callo:

-Quien la ha sacado de la Iglesia, Padre? Alguien se atrevido a llevarla de aquí?

Shishio empalideció y furioso le grito:

-Mocoso…no habrán… no habrán fornicado en la Iglesia, no?

Kenshin hizo un ademán con la mano, para el no tenia importancia:

-.Mire padre… fue mucho mas fuerte…fue tan…excitante que mire todavía tiemblo…Ella hace que mi mundo tiemble, que valga la pena dejarlo todo por ella, mi dama y futura esposa.

El padre lo miro sorprendido:

-Realmente la amas?

- Si, y si ella se opone, le juro que la embarazo…Conociéndola no va a traer a este mundo a un bastardo.

-Podría cometer una locura?-sugirió temeroso.

-No ella nunca haría algo así… Para ella la vida es preciada y mas si lleva su sangre y…la mia.

Shishio se sorprendió tanto de ver aquel muchacho que jugó con tantas mujeres desde que supo sus cualidades, tan centrado y enamorado. Sin embargo, esa relación era demasiado intricada, demasiado prohibida y si la daban a conoce sus vidas serian infiernos terrenales.

-Sabe muchacho…que la vida de ella y la tuya se volverán infiernos.

Kenshin miro al padre sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca:

-Que se atrevan… Ellos ni se imaginan lo que les pasaría si la tocan o algo….Que no jueguen con fuego porque arderán.

-Kenshin!

-Padre… sépalo…la dañan y se mueren… No seria la primera vez que los Himura hacemos Honor a nuestros títulos de Loores.

El padre tembló. Aquellos Loores eran lo peor que le podría ocurrir a cualquier pueblo. Ellos eran demonios que tenia poder sobre aquella institución que había regido al mundo.

**Mil gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!! En serio me agrado mucho que se tomaran el tiempo. Y ahora me voy a tomar el mío para responderles:**

**gabyhyatt****: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y como podrás apreciar el no resulto ser el padre.**

**Kata CHAN****: Muchas gracias y también por apreciar la narración. Estoy tratando de darle otro lugar a la expresión para que le de un matiz mas profundo. Espero obtenerlo. Muchas gracias.**

**CiNtHiA****: Jajaja!! Cortito y conciso, Muchas gracias!!!**

**Kaoru Hayasaka****: Si verdad un poquito... espero que la escena les haya caído muy bien, no suelen ser mis fuertes, pero creo que me veo obligada a hacerla de una forma linda pero elegante..Así que me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Megan****: no se si pueda muy rápido porque el estudio me lleva mucho tiempo, aparte quiero hace bueno capítulos...tal vez no tan extensos pero buenos. Igual espero actualizar rápido.**

**Jegar Sahaduta****: Y si, mucho pecado, muy intricada la historia, creo que es mi objetivo. Me laegro que lo hayas captado. Espero que el resto también te guste.**

**Maat Sejmet****: Gracias!!! Sintetizas mejor la trama que yo...me harías los summaries? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras son muy reconfortantes!**

**Bueno he aquí mis agradecimientos…A cada una muchas gracias y sigan dejando sus comentarios porque me incentivan a trabajar mas rápido y mejor.**

**Muchos besos**

**Noelia Márquez.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esclava de tus pecados**

**Lo se mucha demora…pero he tenido mucho trabajo…mil perdones!**

**Aclaro****: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

_-Sabe muchacho…que la vida de ella y la tuya se volverán infiernos._

_Kenshin miro al padre sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca:_

_-Que se atrevan… Ellos ni se imaginan lo que les pasaría si la tocan o algo….Que no jueguen con fuego porque arderán._

_-Kenshin!_

_-Padre… sépalo…la dañan y se mueren… No seria la primera vez que los Himura hacemos Honor a nuestros títulos de Loores._

………………………………………..

-Mi niña deberás de casarte con Kenshin Himura…Ha pecado y de la única forma que puedo expirar tu pecado es que se case con el… Lo lamento, pero es la única forma para enmendar este error…Para poder perdonar semejante falta.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero Padre, yo…yo…Yo no lo amo…Yo amo a Dios.

-Mira Kaoru, seré sincero contigo pequeña…Lo que ha hecho es una falta terrible, pero peor seria que siguiera negando que no lo deseaba...Por mas pecado que haya sido, lo anhelaba, por eso no se opuso…Se que ama a Dios, pero no es su vocación… su vocación esta al lado de el…Le perteneces, y por eso se casaras con el.

Ella se sentía desahuciada, por culpa de la debilidad de su alma perdería aquella seguridad que le brindaba la Iglesia. Aquel lugar era su hogar y lo estaba por peder, a donde iría. Por que ella sabia que aquel hombre al cual se había entregado, no amaba…no amaba a nadie, lo único que amaba era su propia imagen y su propia satisfacción. Nada más.

Ella salio sin mencionar palabra alguna de la sacristía. No podía ver nada, sus lágrimas habían plagado sus labios, imposibilitándole la visión. Quería morirse, pero a la vez, no podía engañarse, quería volver a sentirlo, cada noche, desde ese día lo desea un poco más, y aquél deseo la estaba volviendo loca.

"Lo odio tanto...tanto"

El estaba yendo a buscarla, necesitaba verla, probar sus labios sentir su piel contra la de el, se volvería loco si no la tenia nuevamente junto a el. Y cuando cruzó la entrada de la Iglesia la vio, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada.

"Otra vez llorando, se va a enfermar si sigue tan triste, y si se enferma solo seria por mi culpa…Ella es tan egoísta"

-Llorando por los pobres y condenados, Hermana?

Ella alzo la vista y lo vio, y el traidor de su corazón latió desbocadamente. Sus ojos brillaron como si la luz hubiese regresado a ellos y sus labios temblaron ante el recuerdo de los de el. Y su mente, su razón primo y le contesto, ocultando el temblor de su voz:

-Llorando por la penitencia que mi destino me ha impuesto.

"Touche" , pensó el dolido. Esas palabras fueron estocadas prefectas de un perfecto espadachín.

-Supongo que deberá de sentirse muy desafortunada, no?

-Desgraciada…Seria lo correcto…Puesto que la gracia de Dios me ha abandonado.

Los ojos de el centellaban de furia, aquel dorado fulguraba con fuerza.

-La amo, Kaoru…la amo como nunca amare a ninguna mujer, por las noches mi cuerpo arde ante el recuerdo de su piel, mi deseo esta descontrolado y pienso en usted a cada segundo de cada minuto a cada hora de cada día, pero usted… a…si… usted es tan perfecta tan dogmática que me echa la culpa a mi, no? Pero no se olvides que quien me dejo entrar a su cuerpo fue usted misma. Yo no la obligue, usted misma me abrió el camino.

Y ella shockeda con semejante confesión, solo atino a darle una bofetada:

-No sea irrespetuoso.

Kenshin realmente la amaba pero no solo el todo su alma la amaba, y su razón también y con ella sus demonios. Y Dios sabia que lo demonios de el, no era precisamente tan pacientes.

-No lo vuelva a hacer…Nunca mas me pegue…porque le juro que se va a arrepentir.

Ella estaba furiosa, decía que la amaba y a la vez la amenazaba, pues con ella iba a llevar las de perder, ella nunca se dejaría atropellara por nadie y menos por el. Nunca.

-Harta me tiene,..Lo odio… tanto…Lo odio!!!

El se harto, tanto como ella, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano, y sin darle previo aviso, la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y llevo afuera de la Iglesia, ella forcejeaba para poder zafarse del agarre de él, pero él era tremendamente poderoso y fuerte y aparte estaba fuera de si, y eso no era precisamente bueno.

Ella trataba de no hacer mucho escándalo, pero al ver hacia donde iban comenzó a levantar la voz para detenerle:

-Suélteme…Suélteme…

-Ni lo sueñe. Hermana…Ahora va a ver cuento me odia…Solo déme unos instantes y me va a odiar tanto que me va a querer matar…

Ella estaba temblando, pero no precisamente de miedo, misteriosamente estaba temblando de ansiedad, debido que el simple contacto de la mano de el con su piel le había despertado una especie de memoria táctil, que hacia que su piel ardiera y recordara las vagas caricias de el.

Dentro de una de las bóvedas, precisamente la de su familia (lindos lugares los que elegía) la estampo fuertemente contra una de las paredes y la arrincono con su cuerpo:

-Ódieme Kaoru…ódieme…quiero que me odie tanto que su corazón sangre…

hágalo… - el la miraba con aquellos ojos dorados llenos de pasión y amor.

Ella lo miraba desahuciada ante una pasión que no conocía:

-quiero odiarlo, pero…

-Pero…?

Ella abrió sus labios y suspiro, los sentía secos y sentía que su garganta estaba tan seca como el mismísimo desierto, inconscientemente se mojo sus labios con su lengua y Kenshin maldijo por lo bajo:

-Perdone nuevamente el lugar…pero es usted quien me lleva a situación fuera de control.

Y sin decir más la besó como si el alma se le fuera en ello. La besó rudamente, apasionadamente. Y ella sin saber bien como, le respondió con la misma pasión.

Las manos de el la atrajeron fuertemente contra su cuerpo y sus labios dejaron su boca para ir hacia su hermoso y níveo cuello, aquellos ya no eran besos, eran sellos que el le dejaba en la piel para que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía, ella era de el y de nadie mas.

-Solo mía…Es solo mía…Kaoru…Sépalo!

Ella lo abrazo y empezó a jadear:

-No puedo más... Duele…

-Shhh…no se preocupe, yo haré que no le duela mas…-le sonrió antes de volverla a besar.- Dime que me amas…Dímelo...-le exigió.

-Te amo!!- pronuncio ella antes de que un arrebato de inconsciencia la llevara a actuar de la forma en que actuó, el estaba estático al ver que ella luego de decirle que lo amaba invirtió los roles. Ella lo dio vuelta y ahora el estaba contra la pared y ella estaba besándolo apasionadamente, el solo pudo sonreír y abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura. Ella estaba fuera de si, pero tampoco quería volver a encontrarse, algo mas fuerte la estaba motivando y ella no haría nada para evitarlo.

El la alzó del suelo y la deposito suavemente en el suelo:

-La necesito de nuevo…por siempre…

Y ella asintió a su pedido:

-Yo también para siempre…

Y el comenzó a levantarle su habito, mientras lo hacia sus labios estaban perdidos en el cuello de ella, y ella solo podía murmura incoherencias y jadeos que pretendían buscar aquel aire que era inexistente.

El estaba en el paraíso y cuando nuevamente entró en ella no pudo mas que gruñir de placer, se sentía una bestia salvaje liberando toda su energía, y eso era lo que era. Ambos cuerpos se movían a compasados en una danza milenaria. Ella alzaba sus caderas para mayor placer de el y el en cada embestida se desquiciaba mas.

-Te amo...te amo…- murmura el, cada vez que se movía contra ella.

Ella solo se aferraba fuertemente a el, no podía pensar, no podía coordinar nada, su cuerpo se movía instintivamente y su alma llena de gozo respondía a través de la piel, pero su mente esta en blanco, no podía pensar ni quería. Y de pronto, la tensión acumulada exploto en ambos, al unísono, tan fuerte como la mismísima creación del universo. Y ambos sin contenerse gritaron, el se desplomo sobre ella. Nunca había sentido lo que había sentido en esos momentos y solo supo que solo volvería a sentir a si estando con ella, solo ella le proporcionaría el paraíso.

Trato de levantarse para no aplastarla, pero no tenia fuerzas y solo pudo soltar una fuerte carcajada:

-Me has agotado Kaoru…no puedo ni moverme…

Ella sonrió y oculto su sonrojado rostro en el espacio que se creaba entre cuello y su hombro:

-Quédese así…a mi no me importa…-se mordió los labios, pero al final lo termino diciendo- Me encanta estar a si con usted.

-A mi también, eres mi Edén… solo contigo tengo aquella paz que necesito…para vivir…

Ella lo abrazo y quiso preguntarle que seria de ellos después de eso, puesto que lo que habían vivido recién no se comparaba en nada a la primera vez:

-Kaoru nos casaremos… Te lo dijo el Padre… ahora lo dijo yo…Usted Srita. Kaoru será mi esposa…mi Duquesa!

Ella se ruborizo y le pregunto:

-No lo van a aceptar, solo soy una huérfana de clase baja… una campesina.

El la estrechó mas y la ayudo a sentarse, el se apoyo contra la pared y la acomodo a ella entre sus piernas. El pecho de él contra su espalda le proporcionaba un extraño calor a pesar de todavía llevar la ropa puesta.

El sonrió y mordiendo le lóbulo de la oreja le susurro:

-En nuestra noche de bodas ambos estaremos libres de la ropa…Así será mucho mas agradable.

Ella se sonrojo:

-Estar desnudos? Es necesario hacerlo sin ropa?

El soltó la carcajada y le dijo:

-Mi amor…deberíamos hacerlo sin ropa…lo que pasa es que me encantas y ni siquiera puedo aguantar hasta sacarte tu hábito, y para colmo nunca podemos hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo.

Y a ella le cayó la ficha de donde estaban:

-Por dios!!! Esto es una bóveda... Esta ha sido…

-No empieces con lo del sacrilegio…Además es la bóveda de mi familia…y deben estar muy felices por mí.

Ella estaba roja por la vergüenza:

-No tiene pudor?

-No… Y aparte no he hecho nada malo…Solo ame a mi futura mujer… a la mujer de mi vida…Porque tu eres mi destino Kaoru…y yo soy el tuyo. Tu eres mi esclava y yo tu amo…

Ella se ofuscó y se levanto, pero inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su vientre:

-Ay! Duele!

El le sonrió:

-Es que me volviste loco… Parecía un animal en celo…Me transformas!

Ella estaba mucho mas roja que el cabello de el.

-Será mejor que me vaya de vuelta al convento, esta oscureciendo y no quiero que nadie…

-Nos casamos esta misma noche… para eso vine para a hablar con el padre…pero igual, igual no puedo llevarte enseguida conmigo…no es que no quisiera pero tengo que preparar todo…No quiero tener que volverme un demonio para protegerte, prefiero prevenir antes…

Ella le susurro:

-Se podría postergar?

-No!

-Por qué no?

-Porqué yo digo no y es no…

Ella opto por guardar silencio, ella no opinaba lo mismo pero sabia que no podría ganarle a él.

Sin decir nada mas, se acomodo nuevamente sus ropas y se marcho.

-Adonde vas?

-Señor me vuelvo al convento…Usted si quiere pasa la noche acá…Yo tengo deberes que cumplir!

-Yo soy tu deber!

Ella lo miró y con sus hermosos ojos azules lo fulminó, ocasionando que los ojos dorados de el centellaran de placer:

-No Señor…usted es mi perdición y yo me he vuelto esclava de sus pecados.

-No… de mis deseos…

Ella ya estaba afuera y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando le contestó:

-En usted son lo mismo…su deseo es un pecado…para mi.

-Bueno Padre Makoto…Cásenos…para eso he venido!

-Pero Mocoso te crees que es tan fácil preparar una boda… el matrimonio es…

Kenshin levanto tan solo un poco el tono de vos y dijo:

-Nos casa hoy, Padre…

Makoto Shishio sonrió y le advirtió:

-Tu eres tan Lord como yo…no te olvides…y si de demonios hablamos…yo puedo ser uno…No te lo olvides nunca…Himura.

Kenshin soltó una cínica y fría carcajada:

-No lo olvidare, ahora manda a buscarla que me muero por mi noche de bodas con ella… ya al extraño y conste que…-pero se callo en el acto.

-Otra vez no, verdad?

Kenshin desvió la mirada y Shishio juro y perjuro que por Dios no haría nada malo.

-Te salva que ahora es Dios quien domina mi furia.

Kenshin le sonrió y le preguntó:

-Antes que nada, crees que debería de hablar con mi Padre?

Shishio no opino.

-No te podría contestar eso, se que no te haría nada malo…pero no se… Tu padre…es tan cambiante!

Makoto fue a buscar a Kaoru a su celda:

-Es la hora pequeña…Ella estaba sentada en su cama, rezando, tenia fuertemente apretando entre sus manos un hermoso rosario de perlas amarillentas.

-Tengo miedo Padre…Demasiado…Es que el…

-El que, Kaoru?

-Lo amo y mi mente pierde su horizonte cuando estoy con el…lo amo demasiado…y tengo miedo que…no es que el no me ame…porque me ama…es que…Ellos, el afuera es lo que me aterra.

-A todos nos aterra el afuera pero te juro que el nunca permitirá que nadie te lastima y yo tampoco…Es una promesa.

Ella le sonrió:

-Gracias, Padre!- y sin reprimir aquel impulso lo abrazo.-Muchas gracias padre!

-Bueno ahora vamos…que el novio te espera en el altar.

**Bueno, lo se me demore demasiado pero he tenido un montón de trabajo para la ****facu….y las semana que se me viene…pero voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido! Lo prometo!!! Así que tengan paciencia!**

**Mil gracias por los reviews!!! En el próximo los contesto…sigan dejándome sus opiniones que me ayudan y motivan un montón!!!**

**Besos!!**

**Noelia Márquez. **

6


	4. Chapter 4

**Esclava de tus pecados**

**Voy al grano…los personajes no son míos y tratare de actualizar rapidísimo! Por favor, espero que les guste!!!**

Capitulo anterior:

_Kenshin soltó una cínica y fría carcajada:_

_-No lo olvidare, ahora manda a buscarla que me muero por mi noche de bodas con ella… ya al extraño y conste que…-pero se callo en el acto._

_-Otra vez no, verdad?_

_Kenshin desvió la mirada y Shishio juro y perjuro que por Dios no haría nada malo._

_-Te salva que ahora es Dios quien domina mi furia._

_Kenshin le sonrió y le preguntó:_

_-Antes que nada, crees que debería de hablar con mi Padre?_

_Shishio no opino._

_-No te podría contestar eso, se que no te haría nada malo…pero no se… Tu padre…es tan cambiante!_

_Makoto fue a buscar a Kaoru a su celda:_

_-Es la hora pequeña…Ella estaba sentada en su cama, rezando, tenia fuertemente apretando entre sus manos un hermoso rosario de perlas amarillentas._

_-Tengo miedo Padre…Demasiado…Es que el…_

_-El que, Kaoru?_

_-Lo amo y mi mente pierde su horizonte cuando estoy con el…lo amo demasiado…y tengo miedo que…no es que el no me ame…porque me ama…es que…Ellos, el afuera es lo que me aterra._

_-A todos nos aterra el afuera pero te juro que el nunca permitirá que nadie te lastima y yo tampoco…Es una promesa._

_Ella le sonrió:_

_-Gracias, Padre!- y sin reprimir aquel impulso lo abrazo.-Muchas gracias padre!_

_-Bueno ahora vamos…que el novio te espera en el altar._

………………..

La noche era tormentosa, quien lo hubiese creído, el día había sido hermoso y ahora la noche tenia ese color tan negro y espantoso, el viento soplaba con fuerza, parecía el día del juicio final y sin embargo, dentro de la capilla, dos personas se estaban por volver una y sus corazones por mas preocupaciones que tenían no podían evitar rebozar de felicidad. Ellos estaban felices de eso no había duda.

El la vio entrar a la Iglesia ella estaba hermosa, en ese sencillo pero a la vez el mas fino y elegante de los vestidos que el podría haberle comprado.

Ella al verlo se quedo sin aliento. El estaba sencillamente hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, el era y estaba más hermoso que nunca, nadie podía negarlo.

El empezó a sentir esas mariposas que había oído de aquellos estupidos versos como el solía llamarlos, pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo, él, el Lord mas importante y con el pasado mas oscuro (aunque su padre y el sacerdote no se quedaran atrás) era el, solo el. Y ahora a sus veinte y pico de años caía perdidamente enamorado de una novicia.

Ambos estaban frente a frente en el altar. Ambos se miraban de reojo, se apreciaban., y se preguntaban que era lo que iba a ocurrir, ninguno de los dos creía que esa paz y esa suerte les iba a durar por siempre. Y dicho y hecho. Algo paso o mejor dicho alguien.

-Aquí nadie se va a casar sin mi consentimiento! Queda claro!!

-Papa?!

Kaoru miro hacia la entrada de la Iglesia y quedo petrificada, aquél hombre era el padre de el. Ella ya lo conocía, quien en aquél pueblo no conocía a Seijuro Hiko Himura. Todo el mundo los conocía, el era tan aclamado entre las mozas del pueblo, no había mujer que no hablara de el, su fama lo precedía a donde quisiera que fuera. El era 'El Hombre' por aquellos rumbos y su hijo le seguía la fama.

Ella empalideció cuando oyó esas palabras, el padre de el tenia el poder de detener esa boda si quería, nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

-Y por que no podemos casarnos Padre?

Su padre lo fulmino con la mirada y le respondió:

-Porque nadie pidió mi autorización…solo por eso.

Kenshin sentía la imperiosa necesidad de matar a su padre, pero de clavarle su katana lo más profundo que pudiera en su alma.

-Solo por esta estupidez! (A lo que Kaoru se persigno por la palabrota que el acababa de decir)…Sabes lo ansioso que estoy!!! Te das una miserable idea…Viejo del demonio!! (Kaoru ya no sabia que hacer para callarlo).

-Calmase Kenshin...este tranquilo…Es su padre…

El solo se calmo al oír las palabras de ella, ella era su bálsamo, ella lograba domar su alma.

-Esta bien…Bueno padre…me da su autorización para casarme con ella?

Su padre sonrió y miro hacia donde Kaoru estaba, ella estaba pálida por los nervios, muy nerviosa.

-Con que tu eres el motivo por el que dijiste esas palabras Makoto!- soltó un a carcajada. –Y cuando no mi hijo involucrado en el brollo…no si hazte la fama y échate a dormir.

Kenshin casi se muere al escuchar esas palabras:

-Padre!!!

El la miro y vio que ella tenía los ojos llorosos, trato de desmentir las palabras, las ciertas palabras de su padre.

-Kaoru amor…perdona pero el siempre dice esas cosas… no le hagas caso…Kaoru

-Su Señor padre no esta diciendo ninguna mentira, Señor…No debe por que tratar de tapar lo evidente.

Seijuro soltó una fuerte risotada y miro a Makoto:

-Me encanta esta chiquilla…Cásalos de una vez!

Y así fue, a pesar de sus dudas y el dolor que las palabras de quien se transformaría en su suegro le dolieron y cuánto, ella accedió y:

-Si Padre acepto por esposo a Kenshin Himura.

Él sabia que ella estaba en un mar de dudas y luego de dar el si, el antes de besarla le susurro cerca de su oído:

-Si alguna vez te traiciono…Dispondrás de mi vida en tus manos y harás con ella lo que desees. Porque ahora y por toda la eternidad soy tuyo…como tu eres mía.

Ella no sabe bien que fue lo que esas palabras le provocaron una paz y tranquilidad, nunca antes sentidas. Y ella supo que el nunca la traicionaría, que el la amaba de verdad.

Cuando ambos se besaron, trataron de trasmitirse todo el amor y la pasión que solo con un beso se puede trasmitir.

Seijuro la apartó bruscamente de su marido y la abrazo con tanta confianza que Kaoru supero todo el rubor que su cuerpo podría producir:

-Bienvenida a la familia, hija…Desde ahora cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Ella estaba realmente muy emocionada, porque nunca se había sentido así de protegida.

-Gracias, Señor Seijuro…Muchas Gracias…por…

-No digas nada, hija…Ahora no solo tengo a este alcornoque como hijo, tb te tengo a vos y para mi eso ya es perfecto…. Reconozco que me llamo mucho la atención que el estuviera tan feliz, tan radiante, y acá esta el motivo pequeña y eres tu.

Ella se emociono y sin saber porque correspondió a su abrazo.

Kenshin estaba feliz con la situación, eso era lo que el más anhelaba, que ella sintiera que tenía una familia, porque ella era su mundo. Y que su padre la hubiese aceptado axial, tan abiertamente le provocaba una hermosa sensación.

Luego, los cuatro presentes tomaron cada un acopa llenas con vino de la isa y brindaron por el futuro, tan incierto y a la vez tan feliz.

Después de eso, tanto Makoto como Seijuro salieron de la capìlla dejando a los novios solos.

-Por fin toda esta odisea paso… ya era hora!

Ella estaba sentada en una de los bancos de la Iglesia. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, muy sencillos con unos detalles en ocre, y una corona terriblemente sencilla de pequeñas flores de jardín. Kenshin la miraba embelezado:

-Eres hermosa…

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada:

-No mienta, he visto como lucen las mujeres de su mundo y son tan bellas y se visten tan ostentosamente que son hermosas.

-Tu no entiendes, esas florcitas en tu cabello o el encaje rustico de tu vestido de novia son hermosos, porque vos los embelleces… no necesitas de artificios…Eres hermosa por ti misma.

Ella se ruborizo:

-Estoy todavía tan impactada por lo que paso.

-Yo también…pensé que el no se había percatado de... bueno de lo nuestro.

-El no sabía quien era la elegida.

-Pero lo extraño es que nunca se percato de mi felicidad y desde que tengo uso de razón…

-Eres su hijo...

-Si pero yo pensé…que no le interesaba…Mal o bien, siempre fui un bastardo…al que no le quedo opción de recoger…

-Serás bastardo pero el te ama…hoy lo demostró y además, a mi no me importa que usted sea…

-Que has dicho?

Ella se ruborizo y con una tímida sonrisa le repitió:

-Que no me interesa que usted sea un bastardo…

-Me tratas de usted?

Ella no entendía nada:

-de que habla?

-Soy tu marido Kaoru!!!

-Si lo se… hemos acabado de casarnos, pero que le…

-Qué me sigues tratando de USTED!!!!!!

Ella cayó e cuenta de su error:

-pero no puedo…

-Mira Kaoru y prepárate para lo que vas a oír:

Ella se tenso ante esas palabras.

El la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse en su regazo, ella lo miraba extrañadísima:

-Quiero que desde hoy hasta el día que seamos viejitos y tengamos bisnietos… me llames Kenshin o Ken o Corazón o como vos desees pero que no me vuelvas a tratar de usted eso me partiría el corazón, eso significaría que me has dejado de amar.

Ella le acaricio suavemente el rostro con la palma de su mano y le sonrió con toda la dulzura que solo ella podía tener dentro de su alma.

-Yo nunca voy a llamarte por tu apellido nunca mas, no te preocupes Ken…

El se sintió tan satisfecho que la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos:

-Te amo tanto Kaoru, que no hay hada ni nadie que nos pueda separar de eso no tengas dudas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Perdón por lo cortito del capitulo, es que recién me estoy actualizando.**

**Inclusive tuve los peores meses que una persona puede tener, se los aseguro! Así que bueno mucha excusa, pero les aseguró que pase unos meses de… Se los dejo a su criterio!**

**En fin, espero que les guste y a partir de ahora actualizare mas rápido!**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor!! Que motivan y mucho! Si no fuera por ellos ya habría abandonado. **

**Besos.**

**Noelia Márquez**

**Anticipo del próximo capitulo:**

"_**La perdí, padre… además Makoto no me permite acercarme a ella, la resguarda como si fuera el tesoro mas grande, Dios…Papá la necesito…me estoy muriendo sin ella."**_

"_**Como fuiste capaza de traicionarme de tal forma…Inclusive te casaste conmigo"**_

"_**Cuando Kaoru vio… se levantaba con la intención de hablar, perdió la poca calma que tenia y teniendo lo peor,…,, sin poder tolerarlo se desvaneció en la Iglesia."**_

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Esclava de tus pecados.**

**Aclaración: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la trama y todo eso si, es mía…pero aclaro que los personajes no!!**

**Bueno, sinceramente no tengo excusa creo que ha pasado mas de nueve meses sin actualizar! Les pide un millón de disculpas, realmente miles de cosas sucedieron y fui postergando la historia, lo cual reconozco es injusto, porque uno las escribe para el disfrute de los demás.**

**Desde ella pido perdón y bueno, si gustan de seguir leyéndola me sentiría muy complacida. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido y de concluirla lo mejor posible y lo antes posible.**

**Capitulo cinco**

La noche misma del casamiento, el mismo Makoto le dio autorización a ella para que abandonara el convento 'solo una noche' había dicho el, y ella estaba tan feliz que había asentido. Kenshin por su parte estaba extremadamente nervioso, por más que entre ellos ya había habido intimidad (y vaya que había habido), esa seria la primera vez que ambos lo harían como marido y mujer y en condiciones si se podían decir 'normales'.

Ambos iban en el carruaje hacia la casa de Kenshin, donde también vivía su suegro, ella estaba realmente nerviosa y ansiosa, porque a pesar de todo ella nunca había salido del convento antes, esta seria su primera vez desde su llegada.

-Ansiosa, Señora Himura?

Ella le sonrió, sonaba perfecta esa frase en los labios de el. Ella ruborizada le contesto:

-Es raro pensar que tu padre sabe a lo que vamos… Es decir, es nuestra noche de bodas es… bueno es eso… aparte yo nunca antes había salido del convento…me siento tan rara, como desprotegida.

A Kenshin esta última frase no le agrado mucho:

-Usted señora nunca va estar desprotegida mientras en mi pecho haya un corazón latiente, antes que verte en un peligro, amor me transformaría en una bestia…Nunca lo dudes…Me transformare en una bestia para y por protegerte, amor…

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Ken…Kenshin te a…te amo…

-Yo también te amo Kaoru…Te amo como nunca amare a nadie, te lo juro…y te deseo tanto...te haría el amor ya!

-Pero estamos en un carruaje!?!

El le sonrió y le susurro al oído, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo:

-No se imagina las cosas que le enseñare, Señora Himura. No se imagina.- y luego llevo sus labios a través del lateral del cuello de ella y se dedico a besarlo y a probarlo como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Kaoru ante eso empezó a jadear, sentía esa sensación tan placentera en el vientre que ya la había enloquecido anteriormente.

-Deténgase…Por favor, Kenshin...deténgase!

El le dejo de besar el cuello y fue directamente a sus labios. Y entre beso y beso le susurraba:

-No la puedo dejar de besar preciosa…me trae loco, Señora mía.

Ella se sentía en las nubes, ese hombre era su perdición y ella no hacia mucho para que le dejara respirar. Pero de repente el carruaje se detuvo y Kenshin dejo los labios de ella en paz:

-Señora Himura bienvenida a su nuevo hogar…Bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Ella le sonrió y al bajar del carruaje vio algo que le quitó el aliento: era el castillo mas hermoso que había visto, aunque no había visto muchos en su vida, suponía y estaba casi segura que ese era le mas bello, era tan…

-Hermoso!

El le sonrió:

-Como su nueva reina…

Ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente y con un ligero y encantador rubor en sus mejillas:

-Gracias…Kenshin…por hacerme tan feliz…

-No amor, gracias a vos. Creo que desde hoy mi vida sin ti es incapaz de concebirse. Sin ti me muero.

Ella asintió con al cabeza y le susurró:

-Lo mismo para mi…te has transformado en mi todo.

Kenshin estaba extasiado con su muestra de amor, y empezaba a sentir la prueba y la consecuencia de ese amor. La estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y le susurró, con la voz cargada de deseo, a tal punto que estaba ronca:

-Te necesito amor… Necesito estar dentro de ti…

Ella se ruborizo y su corazón comenzó a galopar fuertemente dentro de su pecho, sentía como si se saliera en cualquier momento:

-Pero su padre?

Kenshin la cargo en sus brazos (como un novio carga a la novia) y le respondió:

-El entenderá…se lo aseguro, Señora mía.

El entro en la estancia pero no le dio oportunidad a Kaoru de apreciar la belleza del salón principal ya que fue directamente a las escaleras y las subió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al entrar en al recamara ella se tenso, ahora que lo pensaba esa noche, esa noche no había peligro alguno, esa noche era de ellos, no había falta cometida, ni pecado ni nada por el estilo. El la acostó suavemente sobre el edredón más fino que ella había visto y sentido en su vida de color negro y luego se poso sobre ella. Su mirada ámbar estaba cargada de deseo y su boca estaba ligeramente entre abierta debido a aquella estrepitosa subida:

-Tengo miedo de lastimarte…No sabes cuántas noches te soñé en esta misma cama, así como estas ahora…Dios si mis sueños condenaran ya estaría mas que maldito.

Ella se ruborizo, había entendido lo que el quería trasmitirle, y ella no podía engañarse, sus sueños estaban cargados de escenas de pasión y de lujuria, una lujuria que era imposible de contener e imposible de saciar. Era eterna, como lo que ella sentía por él.

-Esta noche es la primera de el resto de las noches de nuestras vidas, Kaoru…lo sabes, no?

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sus labios estaban resecos por la pasión contenida, a lo que asintió solamente con la cabeza.

El le sonrió, y esa sonrisa cínica que el poseía la termino de devastar.

Sin darle tregua, ni instante de cordura al empezó a besar y el resto se perdió con aquel beso.

Ella se sentía en el paraíso, las manos de el eran suaves y recorrían su figura con destreza y amor, tanto cariño en aquellas caricias parecía imposible, pero así era, esas manos transmitían un amor imposible de creer ella solo atinaba a besarle con todo lo que ella poseía y el no `podía no quería dejar esos labios tan gráciles que lo enloquecían, pero sus manos llamaban su atención, al pasar por aquellas caderas que aunque las conocía maravillosamente, a la vez le eran extrañas, el simple hecho de pensar que por fin la podría apreciar desnuda, en todo su esplendor hizo que su deseo creciera aun mas hasta dolerle, y ella también se percato de aquello porque al sentirlo de sus labios escapo un pequeño gemido, el le sonrió:

-Lo sientes…-se froto contra ella-…Es todo por ti, Señora…porque eres mi esposa mi mujer… - la fricción entre ambos cada vez era mas fuerte. Ella empezó a jadear sonoramente y el decidió acallar sus gemidos con sus labios, pero la tarea y el deseo se estaban haciendo incontenibles, ambos no podían mas parecía que sus corazones explotarían si no se satisfacían sus deseos en el acto.

-Me muero, Ken…Hazlo…Entra en mi por favor!

El empezó a jadear:

-Si…si...yo también te necesito…-Como pudo rompió la ropa interior de ella y desabrochándose sus pantalones, y la embistió. Ella grito de placer la sentirlo entrar, tan fuerte, tan suave a la vez, luego sus movimientos se tornaron desesperados, era todo tan instintivo que ella dejo a un lado su racionalidad y decidió también dejarse llevar por su instinto. Ambos se movían acompasados sobre la cama, estaban casi vestidos y sus cuerpos parecían pertenecer a dos animales. El trataba de contenerse, pero estaba desquiciado de placer por ella, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, el la estaba llevándola a un paraíso que no conocía, a algo tan carnal y a al vez ideal que dudaba si su corazón lo toleraría. Las embestidas se hicieron mas profundas y continuas y el cuerpo de ella se entregaba a lo que el le daba, se dejaba guiar y a la vez se empeñaba en hacerse notar, ella trato de seguirle el ritmo, y cuando Kenshin se percató de que el cuerpo de ella buscaba al suyo, no pudo contenerse mas y exploto dentro de ella, y junto con el, ella.

Ella en ese instante supo que si había un paraíso terrenal lo acababa de hallar en el lecho de su marido.

El se desplomo sobre ella, y como pudo se corrió a un costado quitándose de encima de ella.

El silencio entre ellos reino durante varios minutos, las respiraciones tenían que volver a normalizarle y el corazón tenia que volver a latir. Cuanto tiempo paso no lo sabían, pero el se incorporó apoyándose sobre su brazo y la miro, ella estaba exhausta pero mas hermosa que nunca.

-Esto ha sido…

-Fue el paraíso, amor…He hallado el paraíso contigo.

El le sonrió y la volvió a besar:

-Ahora vamos a hacerlo bien… te voy a hacer el amor como Dios manda.

Ella se ruborizo y le pego en le brazo:

-No diga esas cosas…que..

El soltó una carcajada y empezó a quitarse la camisa:

-Kaoru omitiré ese pequeño desliz…pero te aseguro que este placer ha sido bendecido por Dios…

Ella se persigno, no podía creer que el hablara de Dios en aquéllos momentos.

-Es usted un hereje.

El le sonrió y se puso detrás de ella, comenzando a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su vestido.

-Que esta haciendo?

-Hacer el amor implica estar desnudos…Y yo personalmente deseo con toda mi alma ver tu hermosa piel, y poder apreciar cada uno de tus atributos sin vestidura alguna.

Ella se puso más roja que la cabeza de su marido.

-Creo, me lo había mencionado…

-Igual, le va a gustar… - su voz nuevamente estaba encendiéndose por el deseo. Y el supo que se había transformado un adicto a su esposa.

Aquella noche fue maravillosa para ambos, se expresaron mil y una veces cuanto se amaban. Ambos estaban extasiados de tanto amor que sus cuerpos destilaban, pero el alba estaba llegando y con ella implicaba la terrible separación.

-Ya es de día Kenshin…Debo de ir a la Iglesia…sino las hermanas podrían sospechar acerca de mi ausencia. El no quería dejarla ir por ningún motivo, no había nada lo suficiente lógico ni convincente que le hiciera entender porque ella tenía que marcharse tan rápido de su lado, nada absolutamente.

El le pidió que le permitiera acompañarla hasta la Iglesia, y ella aunque no quería accedió. Sabia que el no la iba a comprometer.

Pero la felicidad puede llegar a ser muy efímera. Y de un momento a otro desvanecerse.

Ambos estaban en la iglesia. Ella ya estaba con sus habito y el hablaba con Shishio, cando una estridente voz femenina interrumpió ahí.

-Amor te encontré!!- y sin darle tiempo a nada, una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y porte elegante se abalanzó a los brazos de Kenshin y lo besó.

Makoto Shishio estaba desconcertado con esa situación y tratando de no ver hacia donde estaba Kaoru dijo:

-Es la casa del Señor..Estas manifestaciones son innecesarias.

La mujer soltó inmediatamente a Kenshin y volteo hacia donde estaba el sacerdote y Kaoru, y m muy sonriente exclamo:

-Me excusó Padre…Sin embargo, porque tendría que tener tanto pudor con mi prometido…Al fin y al cabo llevamos años de estar comprometidos, verdad Kenshin?

A Kaoru el corazón se le rompió. El la había engañado todo ese tiempo, y ella, ilusa había caído en su trampa. Sus ojos quería amenazaron con llenarse de lagrimas, pero una fortaleza extraña en ella se lo impidió.

-Disculpe Padre, es hora de mis oraciones diarias. Con permiso.

La mujer la miro por primeras vez y le sonrió:

-Vaya hermana.

A Kaoru sed le revolvió el estomago:

-Buenos días…Sr. Himura. Muy agradable su prometida.

Con esas palabras, Kenshin salio del shock al que había entrado cuando vio a Tomoe. Y cuando escucho y analizó bien las palabras que Kaoru le había dicho, su corazón se estrujo, ella le había dicho 'Señor', y eso significaba solo una cosa: que ella lo odiaba, porque todavía el recordaba lo que el le había dicho:

"_Quiero que desde hoy hasta el día que seamos viejitos y tengamos bisnietos… me llames Kenshin o Ken o Corazón o como vos desees pero que no me vuelvas a tratar de usted eso me partiría el corazón, eso significaría que me has dejado de amar."_

Luego, miro hacia donde estaba Makoto y la sola mirada de el le dio a entender todo. A la tarde, luego de tener que aceptar que Tomoe se instalara en el pueblo. Kenshin fue a la Iglesia para hablar con Makoto. Este de una manera clara y concisa le advirtió:

-Esta carta es de ella…y quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a permitir verla. Nunca más la veras ni podrás hablar con ella. Y donde me desafiéis, me encontraras. No la busques nunca más.

Kenshin salio de la iglesia devastado, y se dirigió hasta su casa, ahí se sentó en la biblioteca y abrió la carta. Solo había escritas unas cuantas palabras, pocas pero tan efectivas como mil puñaladas en el corazón. Esta decía:

"_Nunca mas. Te odio"_

Y el supo que la había perdido. De fondo una carcajada empezó a escucharse.

-Tendrías que saber que me perteneces a mí. Solo a mí.

Kenshin la odio con cada célula de su ser y juro que se las pagaría. Tomoe se la pagaría y con creces.

Los meses pasaban y él no sabia nada de ella, ella se lo había dejado bien en claro no quería volver a verlo en su vida, no quería volver a escuchar sus mentiras, que mentiras, pues la que su amante había fabricado, pero todo había sido una vil trampa que ella había preparado para poder separarlo de 'aquella' mujer. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, no accedía a sus plegarias y él sentía que la había perdido.

**Gracias por haberla leído, espero sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

**Noelia Márquez. **


	6. Chapter 6: Final

**Esclava de tus pecados**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la trama y todo eso si, es mía…pero aclaro que los personajes no!**

...

Los meses pasaban y él no sabia nada de ella, ella se lo había dejado bien en claro no quería volver a verlo en su vida, no quería volver a escuchar sus mentiras.

Que mentiras, pues la que su 'supuesta' amante había fabricado, pero todo había sido una vil trampa que ella había preparado para poder separarlo de 'aquella' mujer.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, no accedía a sus plegarias y él sentía que la había perdido.

-La perdí, padre… además Makoto no me permite acercarme a ella, la resguarda como si fuera el tesoro mas grande, Dios…Papá la necesito…me estoy muriendo sin ella.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados parecían lilas, estaban rojos por el llanto y la tristeza, su aura era negra, tan negra como la noche misma, y su padre por más que quisiera hacer algo no podía.

Seijuro entendía que esa niña creyera sin ninguna duda lo que Tomoe había dicho, ella había visto como una mujer anunciaba su compromiso con Kenshin y como luego ambos se besaban apasionadamente, como quería que reaccionase, inclusive para él, era la acción más lógica.

Ella por su parte, se hallaba en su celda, cada día más pálida, cada día más triste, cada día más débil.

-Como fuiste capaz de traicionarme de tal forma…Inclusive te casaste conmigo, para semejante humillación, como has sido capaz de hacerlo y por qué…qué te he hecho…Kenshin…qué le hice para merecer tanto dolor…qué hice en mi vida para ahora sentir tanto dolor…solo…-sus ojos brillaron esperanzados- solo vos…traes paz a mi alma y llevó el rosario hacia su pecho, cerca de su corazón, sabiendo que la protección estaba ahí.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila...yo la protegeré… nunca más nadie la va a lastimar.

Ella volteó la mirada y vio al padre Makoto, parado al lado de su puerta, con su mirada cargada de ternura y bondad:;

-Gracias… Padre…No se que hubiese hecho, si usted no estuviera acá conmigo. No lo sé…

El se acercó y le dijo:

-La misa está por comenzar, es hora que las hermanas se presenten también…

Ella avanzo por los pasillos de la iglesia y pudo ver a lo lejos al culpable de sus penas sentado al lado de su 'prometida'. Una parte de ella tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo que ellos estaban casados que nadie se podía ilusionar con él, porque él era de ella, solo de ella. Pero a la vez, sabía que era imposible, lo sabía muy bien, él estaba prohibido para ella, y ella estaba y estaría prohibida para él.

Makoto dio inicio a la ceremonia, esta transcurría en paz y cada tanto Kenshin aprovechaba y volteaba a ver donde las hermanas estaban reunidas. El la vio y su corazón se detuvo, ella se veía tan demacrada, pero a la vez increíblemente ella tenía un extraño brillo en su cara. Su 'prometida' lo miró y le preguntó:

-Que te sucede mi amor…?

El la fulminó con sus ojos dorados y le respondió:

-No me molestes…!

Ella se ofuscó y levantándose de golpe, con la clara intención de hablar, seguramente para nuevamente destilar su veneno. Cuando ocurrió algo que cambiaria todo.

Cuando Kaoru vio que la novia de Kenshin se levantaba con la intención de hablar, perdió la poca calma que tenia y temiendo lo peor, que anunciaron su compromiso, sin poder tolerarlo se desvaneció en la Iglesia.

Kenshin sintió que su corazón se detenía.

_¿Por qué Kaoru se había desvanecido de esa forma_?

Luego, vio como su padre y Makoto iban a su encuentro. Y como las otras hermanas se habían puesto alrededor de Kaoru, como queriéndola proteger de algo o alguien.

Y en la cabeza de Kenshin una simple verdad se materializó: _'de mí'_.

Tomoe estaba furiosa, su intento de comprometer más a Kenshin había sido arruinado, a lo que exclamó, visiblemente enojada:

- Por qué se habrá desmayado la monjita esa…arruino el anuncio de nuestra boda!

Kenshin tenía toda la intención de decirle que nunca se casaría con ella, porque él no solo ya se había casado, sino que tanto su alma como su corazón le pertenecían a Kaoru. Y cuando tenía la firme convicción de que lograría recuperarla, de que nuevamente estarían juntos, un frio helado le recorrió la espalda, a lo lejos oro el graznido de un cuervo y vi en su mente, la cruda realidad: ella se estaba yendo, y sin él.

Kaoru estaba volando de fiebre, su cuerpo se retorcía por lo dolores y su alma estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando, sabía que su fin estaba cerca y no tenía miedo, solo quería llegar hasta el final, saber que su esperanza estaría bien y luego irse en paz.

-Padre…ayúdelo…resistiré…solo dese prisa…le juro que tolerare por él…

Makoto sentía el odio brotar en sus venas, y trataba de rezar para que la antigua bestia no surgiera de nuevo: "Por qué ella Dios mío…por qué ella y no otro…habiendo tanto demonio suelto porque mi niña?

Kenshin se había internado en la Iglesia, estaba buscando la entrada, sabía que debía estar con ella, nadie más debía estar con ella. A cada paso su corazón iba rompiéndose un poco más, el aire le costaba llegar a sus pulmones, y una extraña sombra se cernía sobre él.

"_Espérame…espérame y nos iremos juntos amor… y nunca más estaremos separados, mi amor"._

Y llego a la puerta, de fondo escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de ella, las indicaciones que daba Makoto, y de pronto una voz a su espalda:

-Hijo…no.

-Padre…cuidarás al pequeño, verdad? Tu y Makoto lo harán…no?

-Tú podrías cuidarlo…solo debes de quedarte aquí…conmigo.

-No, Seijuro…Papá has sido un excelente padre…así que ahora, déjame cumplir mi último capricho. Tu lo criaras bien, Makoto le enseñara bien, y él será feliz.

Un llanto que anunciaba que anunciaba que una nueva vida había llegado se hizo oír. Luego silencio, y de fondo una delicada risa, mezcla de felicidad, orgullo y tristeza infinita.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió, Makoto tenía en sus brazos a su…

-Hijo Kenshin…Pero…

Kenshin solo posó sus ojos una vez sobre el pequeño y sonrió, amor a primera vista, tal como le había ocurrido con su madre.

-Se feliz…Shinta-luego espero a que otras hermanas salieran del cuarto y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero antes- Gracias por todo, Makoto…papá…Sean felices y cuiden a nuestro hijo…Cuiden a Shinta.

...

-Hola amor…-susurró Kenshin acostándose al lado de Kaoru.

Ella que estaba perdiéndose en la bruma de la inconsciencia, al oír su voz abrió los ojos y le sonrió:

-Es hermoso, no?...Nuestro bebé.

-Sí, y estará en unas excelentes manos…mi amor…hazte a un lado que quiero estar contigo.

Kaoru tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-No…Quédate con el…

Kenshin tenía sus ojos dorados, llenos de vida, ante tal ironía:

-Seremos felices…y juntos velaremos por él…pero no desde aquí…

-Ken…

-Kaoru siempre has dicho que eres mi esclava…pues esta también es mi voluntad…me quedaré contigo y me iré contigo.

Kaoru sonrió y suspiró, empezó a tener temblores, y el frio invadía cada vez más a su cuerpo:

-A pesar de todo…Te amo tanto y me hiciste tanta falta… que si no hubiese sido por él…no sé.

-A mi también…amor…

Silencio, ante lo que Kenshin empezó a perder su fortaleza, sus ojos empezaban a tornarse cada vez más violáceos:

-Amor…

-Mmm- fue solo un pequeño sonido, casi sin fuerza.

-Espérame un instante que ya estoy contigo. Solo aguarda y en un minuto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Tras eso, sintió como ella se iba en sus brazos, y sin sentir una pizca de temor, cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

…

Al rato Makoto hallo sus cuerpos, ambos estaban abrazados y en sus rostros había paz, sintiéndose desdichado pero feliz, permitió que Seijuro entrara.

-No es justo Makoto…Siempre hemos pecado…y ellos pagan las consecuencias…Y en parte, por culpa de esa mujer…

-Seijuro era como mi hija…Y se ha ido…

-Era mi hijo.

Ambos se miraron y decidieron vengarse. No hubo mucho más que discutir, ellos necesitaban la coartada perfecta, y ella y su insignificante vida se la darían.

...

Siete años habían pasado desde que un fatal accidente se había cobrado la vida de tres inocentes personas, una novicia y una futura pareja que habían decidido casarse. Fue terrible en el pueblo, pero al cabo de unos días, la misteriosa aparición de un niño de cabellos rojos pero ojos azules como el cielo, despertaron la intriga del pueblo. Y la suposición de que Seijuro tuviera otro hijo se instalo en el pueblo desde entonces.

Ahora, un sacerdote y un noble veían como un pequeño corría por el campo.

-El tiempo pasa rápido, no Makoto?

-Si…hoy se cumple siete años…pero sabes, se que donde están, están bien. Lo sé.

-Fe?

Makoto sonrió, pero no pudo contestarle por regañar al niño:

-Shinta…eres un caballero no puedes lastimar a los pequeños animales…no sigas el ejemplo de tu padre…Mocoso endemoniado…

-Déjalo Makoto es un niño!

-Seijuro…acuérdate que por ser tan permisivo, las cosas que hizo Kenshin...Shinta será juicioso…será como mi Kaoru!

-Lleva la sangre de ambos Makoto…tranquilo…

-Seijuro

-Si?

-Es fe…Se que en donde estén, ambos velan por él. Y si, llámalo fe.

_-Fin-_

...

**He aquí el final. Llore un poco, no era mi idea original hace ya no se cuanto tiempo, pero bueno, igual creo que quedó bien. Sé que esta historia merecía más, pero ya carezco del tiempo y de la predisposición que tenía antes, así que preferí concluirla.**

**Y quiero que agradecerles por tantos años que deje esta historia en banda.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Noelia Márquez.**

**11/10/2010.**


End file.
